Cable Car for two
by Sebgraye
Summary: Mike and Chris are heading up to the grand reunion at the Blackwood Pines Lodge. As they take a rather slow journey up Mt. Blackwood in a cable car things get a little . . . heated
On the way to the Blackwood lodge, Chris and Mike are waiting at the bottom of the cable station waiting for the cable car to arrive which is moseying its way ever so slowly down the mountain. Mike was waiting against the railing watching the cable car inch closer and closer while Chris was snooping around in the control room.

"Man, I thought the cable car was closer than that." Commented Mike, "The shooting range sounds better now than waiting for this slow hunk of junk."

Chris, who just finished watching a security camera feed on a small TV in the control area, chuckled at mike's complaining. As Chris finished his snooping he saw the cable car coming into the station and decided to go and join Mike for the probably slow journey up the mountain to the lodge his best friend Josh's parents owned for an uncomfortable reunion with everyone who was there last year when Josh's sisters went missing.

The car stopped in the station and the doors opened letting Mike into the cabin. Mike sat down facing the opposite direction of the mountain. He saw Chris taking his sweet time getting to the car, "You coming or what dude"

Chris stopped outside the car and gave Mike a sarcastic look, "Well I was just gonna stay and catch some Zzzzz's buuuuut . . . Ok."

Chris entered the car taking off his backpack and going to sit next to Mike, "Just like going to prom."

Mike snickered, "Yeah, but with no chicks this time."

The doors to the car closed behind Chris and soon the cable car jerked into motion pulling them up the mountain with the speed a turtle could outrun.

"Alright, the adventure begins." Chris said somewhat happy.

"Man I wonder how long its going to take getting up this mountain." Mike groaned, "It'll take days before we meet up with the rest of them."

"I know what you mean. I can already feel the boredom coming on." Chris was nonchalantly looking out the window beside Mike stealing a few _friendly_ glances at his friend.

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Mike groaned putting his hands behind his head in a bored relaxed kind of way.

This was Chris' chance. A sly grin played across Chris' face as he said coolly, "I can think of something we could do while we wait."

Mike looked over at his buddy clueless, "Oh? What did you have in mind?"

Chris, his heart pounding in his chest, took his chance at that moment. He reached across and took a firm hold of Mike's crotch.

"AYE!" Mike shouted surprised by Chris' boldness. He pushed Chris' hand from his crotch and backed away from him on the bench, "Why'd you do that!

Chris retained his sly grin, "Hey man just thought we could have some fun while we wait. Didn't mean to freak you out."

Mike frowned at Chris unpleased with his response, "Dude I don't swing that way. Besides I'm with Jessica."

"So? She doesn't have to know." Chris titled his head looking at Mike with flirtatious eyes and continued to try and persuade Mike, "Its just the two of us here alone and what's wrong with a little experimentation?"

Mike looked at him unsure of Chris. He shook his head running a hand through his hair, "I don't know man. I've never considered this kind of thing. I didn't even think you liked guys. Everyone thought you liked Ashley."

"I do like Ashley, but that doesn't mean I don't have my own guilty pleasures." Chris replied, "So what do you say, bro? Wanna have some fun while we crawl up this mountain?"

Mike was silent for a while looking unsure of what he was going to do. Chris took this as a sign that he might just go with the idea. Chris slowly reached over to Mike glancing from Mike's eyes to his crotch. Mike still looked uncomfortably unsure about what was about to happen, but he didn't move out of the way as Chris placed his hand on Mike's crotch giving it some not so unwelcomed attention. The motion made Mike shiver a bit as his breathing picked up. Mike had forgotten that the last time he had this kind of attention was when he was still with Emily.

In that instant Mike had had a change of heart. Mike decide that if he was going to do this he was going to do it like a man rather than act like the shy little boy he was currently acting like. Mike had always been the one to initiate everything and now he wasn't the one doing so. He had to gain the upper hand on the situation, but didn't know quite were to start.

Suddenly, Chris, taking things further, got closer to Mike. Chris was going for Mike's belt buckle when Mike's hand caught his wrist. Chris looked up at his friend surprised at the gesture. Mike was looking at him determined for a change.

"Maybe we should just start with some making out or something. I mean if we're going to do this might as well do the whole shebang." Mike said trying to hide his bashfulness.

Chris was surprised at the sudden change Mike was portraying. He decided to go ahead and roll with it and got closer to Mike. Mike straightened his position on the bench.

Chris was closing the distance between the two of them when Mike put a hand up, "Wait," Chris stopped slightly irritated at Mike, "No one will know about this. Got it?" Mike looked hard at Chris.

Chris ran his figures across his lips like he was zipping his lips closed and tossed the key out the window, "My lips are sealed. You don't have to worry."

Mike hesitated for a moment longer judging whether or not he should follow through with what they were about to do. He might never be the same again. He may not even like it, but then he could. If he backed out now things would be weird between him and Chris, but they'd be weird anyway if they did too. What would Jessica think if she found out? No she wouldn't find out either way. He wouldn't have that. Mike thought about how long they had till they'd get to the top of the mountain. He quickly glanced out the window in the direction they were going and saw that the station wasn't even in sight yet. What was he going to do?

During this Chris was waiting patiently to see if Mike was going to take the lead. He considered taking the reigns again when Mike suddenly said, "Fuck it."

Mike shot a hand behind Chris' head and pulled his face to his. Chris' lips locked with Mike's in a shocking moment that left Chris surprised. The kiss they shared was nothing like Chris had thought. He didn't even think Mike _would_ kiss him, but there they were holding a kiss that started out awkward and tense till Mike finally relaxed.

Mike relaxed into the kiss that sent Chris melting into him. Chris took it upon himself to move things along so he started moving his lips against Mike's. Mike mimicked his movements and soon enough Mike had Chris pressed up against him as his back was against the wall of the car. They were making out like high school kids; Chris and Mikes tongue locked in a sword fight in one another's mouths. Chris bit Mike's lower lip teasingly. Returning the gesture Mike licked Chris's lips and dove back into his buddy's mouth exploring every inch he could.

Chris pulled back from Mike, "Am I better than Jessica?"

Chris had Mike there. He had to agree that Chris was definitely better at kissing than his girlfriend. "Fuck yeah man"

Chris, more turned on now that Mike agreed with him, recaptured Mike's lips with his and continued their assaults in each others mouths. Mike allowed his hands to trail down Chris' back, but stopped at the rim of his jeans. Chris, without breaking their embrace, unbuttoned his jeans to allow better access and led Mike's hands past his waistband. Chris could feel the unease in Mike's touch when he laid both his hands on Chris' cheeks, but he kept them there regardless. Chris helped him out of his unease by rocking his hips creating friction between their crotches and moving Mike's hands about his ass. Mike seemed to enjoy the friction Chris was creating because he started to squeeze then knead each one of Chris' butt cheeks making Chris moan into Mike's mouth.

Chris broke away from Mike's lips and went down for his throat kissing and nipping at it teasingly.

"Don't leave a hickey dude." Mike said in-between heavy breaths.

Chris nipped him lightly, "Won't be noticeable. I promise."

Mike was about to protest but Chris stopped him by returning to his lips. While they continued kissing again Chris ran a hand down Mike's body and unzipped Mike's pants. Chris dove his hand into Mike's pants grabbing hold of Mike's erection. The sudden gesture made Mike gasp which Chris took the advantage to dive his tongue further into Mike's open mouth causing Mike to groan and falter in his kneading of Chris' ass.

"Damn you're big." Chris said against Mike's lips.

Mike hummed into Chris' mouth. Chris, with a firm hold, began pumping Mike's erection. Mike bucked a few times as Chris pumped faster. With each pump Mike's member throbbed harder and harder. Anticipation began to swell inside of Chris. He didn't imagine his buddy would be so big and not to mention so eager for the attention. Chris could hardly contain himself any further.

Breaking away from Mike's plump lips, all the while continuing a steady pump, asked Mike, "Ready to go further?"

Mike was panting, "Oh god. Yeah. God yeah."

That was all Chris needed. As Chris hopped off the bench Mike repositioned himself in front of his friend so he would have better access to his manhood. Chris got between Mike's legs and unbuttoned Mike's pants to fully expose his rod. Chris liked his lips feeling a strange sense of hunger for Mike's member. Taking things slow Chris decided to run his tongue from the base of Mike's cock all the way to the tip causing Mike to groan and lightly thrust his hips. Chris smiled at how the slightest things he did to Mike was making him squirm.

Without further delay Chris ran his tongue from the top of Mike's rod to the base then back to engulf Mike's cock. Mike's body writhed with pleasure as Chris was giving his rod the attention it deserved. Chris enjoyed the feel of his friends member sliding down his throat as he slowly deep throated Mike's cock.

"Oh FUCK!" Mike exclaimed when Chris, after a few tries, hit the bottom of Mike's dick.

Mike put a firm hand on Chris' head keeping him there for a moment savoring the feel of his friend's throat wrapped around his neglected muscle before Chris started to gag on his big rod. Reluctantly Mike let him up for air. Mike's cock popped out of Chris' slobbery mouth as Chris took in deep breaths.

"Shit man," Chris gasped, "How big _are_ you?"

Mike sighed coming down from Chris' deep throating, "Eight inches of pure man meat."

"Damn, sailor. You've got some good genetics." Chris complimented licking Mike's cock teasingly.

Mike shuddered, "You're the one with the gifted throat. Not even Emily could take all of me."

Chris felt honored to have received such a compliment. He snickered at the thought of being better than Emily. Turns out he's better than that Honor roll bitch. Chris wasted no time in returning Mike's wonderful rod back into his mouth. Mike place his hand back on top of Chris' head as Chris bobbed up and down on his perfect rod. Mike placed his hand under Chris' chin tilting it up so that he could see Chris sucking on his member. Chris locked eyes with Mike as Mike's cock slid in and out of his mouth becoming slick with saliva.

"Damn, Chris, you must have had a lot of practice."

Chris smiled with Mike's dick in his mouth. He pulled it out for a moment, "Plenty actually. Josh helped a lot."

Mike frowned, "Wait, you've done this with Josh?"

Chris smiled devilishly, "More than you'd think if you really want to know."

Mike was about to question Chris further, but Chris slipped Mike's cock back into his mouth. Mike's head went back in bliss forgetting about questioning Chris about him and Josh. The idea did make sense though. The two of them had seemed a lot closer before the incident one year ago. Mike pushed the thought to the back of his mind wanting to sit back and enjoy being serviced by his well experienced friend. Mike was glad that he went along with Chris' idea. He certainly was enjoying himself.

Chris was doing such a good job that Mike was getting close to his climax. Before Mike could lose control of his approaching orgasm he pulled Chris off of his dick. "Shit dude. I was about to cum."

Chris wiggled Mike's cock back and forth, "Wouldn't want that now would we?"

Mike smiled at Chris' teasing getting an idea that he would have dismissed immediately if he weren't in the situation he was in now, "Hey Chris would you mind if I . . . "

Mike hesitated not knowing if Chris wanted to take things that far. Chris' eyes widened with excitement, "If you're down for it then hell yeah, man."

Mike nodded his head, "I would."

Chris stood up and slowly unzipped his pants, "Let me hear you say it."

Mike knew what to say so with a hungry look, "I want to fuck you."

Chris' sly smirk returned to his face, "I'm gonna ride you like a horse."

Chris dropped his pants letting his own rod bounce free from its confines but didn't let them drop past his knees cause it was still pretty cold in the cable car. Chris dropped back down and returned Mike's cock back to his mouth one more time to lube it up with his spit while he fingered himself to loosen up so Mike's cock doesn't destroy his hole.

Once Mike's cock was good to go and Chris felt loose enough he looked to Mike, "Where would you like me?"

"You were gonna ride me like a horse. So hop on cowboy." Mike teased a bit surprised at his own eagerness.

Chris obliged without a moments hesitation. He hopped onto Mike's lap with legs apart and situated himself so that both of them were comfy. Before Chris could continue Mike had brought Chris' lips to meet his once again. Mike dove his tongue deep inside Chris' mouth. Chris hummed into Mike's mouth enjoying the sensation. While their tongues duel one another Chris positioned Mike's wonderful rod to his entrance.

Not wasting any time Chris slowly went down on Mike. The pleasure brought to Mike made him moan and submit for a few moments for Chris to devour Mike's mouth with as much hunger as he could muster all the while Chris was pushing through the first initial pains as Mike was sliding deeper and deeper inside of him. Chris couldn't take all of Mike his first try so he began rocking his hips back and forth. Chris groaned into Mike's mouth as he was getting Mike's cock deeper and deeper inside of him with each rock of his hips. Mike was in a blissful silence. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside of Chris. The heat of Chris' insides wrapped around his pulsating member was sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"Fuck you're so big." Chris muttered against Mike's lips.

Mike broke their lip lock and pulled Chris tighter against his body. Mike began thrusting into Chris causing Chris to groan with each thrust. "Shit, feels so good." Mike spoke into the crook of Chris' neck.

After bouncing on Mike's rod for so long Chris was becoming tired and slowing down his movements. Mike, not wanting this to cool down, pushed Chris off of him, "Sit on the bench." He ordered.

Chris got on the bench and Mike repositioned Chris with his legs up on his shoulders. Mike slid back into Chris' hole. Chris jumped a bit on the forcefulness of Mike's penetration. Mike picked up his pace which Chris seemed to enjoy even more from the sounds of his groaning. The amount of force Mike and Chris were exerting was slightly rocking the cable car, but the two of them didn't care.

Chris grabbed one of Mike's hands and placed it on his own throbbing member. Mike gripped Chris' rod and began a steady rhythm. Chris was moaning wildly as Mike was near slamming into him. Mike bent down to capture Chris' lips enjoying the sounds of Chris moaning into his mouth. Chris sucked on Mike's tongue as Mike drew himself back.

"Shit, Chris. I'm gonna-"

"Do it. Cum inside" Chris groaned licking Mike's lips.

Mike picked up his pace again getting closer and closer to his climax. He pumped Chris' cock faster wanting him to cum the same time he did. Mike and Chris were reaching their climax thrust by thrust. Mike dove his head into the crook of Chris' neck and his hit him. Mike groaned loudly as he released his seed into Chris. At the same time Chris exploded between them somehow managing not to get any of his spunk on him or Mike. At the angle they were at his seed shot off to the side coating the other side of the bench.

Mike recaptured Chris' lips as they came down from their climax. Mike explored Chris' mouth as much as he could before they broke apart. Mike pulled out of an exhausted Chris and fell back onto the floor of the car panting like he had just run a marathon. Chris dropped his legs breathing just as heavily as Mike.

Mike laid on his back trying to calm himself, "That was amazing."

"Yeah I'm a badass." Chris joked between breaths.

Mike was about to get up when Chris came on top of him to continue making out with him. Mike placed a hand behind Chris' head as their tongues duel one more time. Mike bit Chris' lip as he pulled himself back from him.

"You sure know how to fuck, Mike." Chris commented resting on Mike's lap.

Mike smiled, "I aim to please. I'm glad you talked me into this."

Chris smiled and got up from Mike's lap to look out the window, wiping away the condensation they created. After he did he started pulling his pants back up quickly zipping them up, "Well it sure did pass the time. We're almost to the top."

Mike shoved his cock back into his pants and buttoned them on the floor of the car before getting up to see how close they were to the station. They were a good few minutes away from coming into the station. A few more minutes of them fucking and they would might have had to do some unwanted explaining to their friends if any of them were waiting at the top of the mountain. The two of them situated their crotches and gathered their belongings as the car came into the station.

Mike turned to Chris, "So no one will know right?"

Chris shook his head, "Not a soul."

Mike smiled happy with Chris' answer, "I wouldn't mind doing this again, though."

Chris eyed Mike devilishly. Chris pulled Mike in for one last kiss. Mike savored the embrace for as long as he could before Chris pulled back, "Any time, bro. We could even have a three way with Josh." Chris said the last part excitedly.

Mike blushed a bit, "I don't know if I'd be ready for that yet."

Chris groped Mike teasingly, "I bet you'd like it."

Mike chuckled at Chris. He may just keep an open mind to the idea, "I'll keep an open mind."

"That's the way to go." Chris smiled, "Now come on we're getting into the station.

The cable car did indeed pull into the station coming to a sluggish half and the doors creaked up letting the two out of the car; the cold night air rushing into the car letting out all the heat the two created.. The station they pulled into looked just about the same as the one at the base of the mountain. Luckily there was no one inside to see the two of them coming in. Mike slapped Chris' ass as they excited. Chris looked back at Mike with devious eyes.

Chris enjoyed the attention Mike was giving him and seemed to begin to feel something new for Mike. A feeling he usually felt for Ashley. Chris turned away from Mike as his face burned. He looked forward to the next time the two of them would be alone for hopes of getting it on with him again. Chris hadn't had such a time as that for a while, especially since him and Josh hadn't fooled around for about a year.

The two of them stopped at the door that led out of the station. Chris saw, of all people, Jessica coming up to the door. Chris banged on the door frightening Jessica which Mike giggled to.

"Are the two of you having some weird stroke or something?" Jessica said angrily.

"Come on Jess, let us out!" Mike pleaded.

Before Jessica let them out Chris turned to Mike and Whispered, "Have fun with Jessica."

Mike jokingly glared at Chris before shushing him. When Jessica pressed the button to open the door to the station, Mike gripped Chris' ass one last time getting a little squeak out of him before they continued their journey to their unpleasant reunion with everyone.


End file.
